<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>song fics focused on techno lol by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186935">song fics focused on techno lol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anon's mcyt stuff [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, angst soon to come :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s goooo babes! Basically I’m gonna randomly pick one of my two playlists and shuffle it to get a song to write something from it! I might just pick one or two lyrics to focus on or the entire song. The lyric/s and tags that apply will be in the summary/notes at the top of each chapter!! They might be short or a bit longer. Just kinda depends on what I can think of. Gonna try to do this daily/several times a day depending on how I’m feeling lol</p><p>Also just warning most if not all of these will be Techno centric lol subscribe to Technoblade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>family tags to be added soon, once i write chapters they really apply to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anon's mcyt stuff [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>song fics focused on techno lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song:  Superman - Goldfinger</p><p>Lyric: So here I am, growing older all the time / Looking older all the time / Feeling younger in my mind</p><p>Tags: Nothing specific. Just fluffy or whatever</p><p>---</p><p>starting off strong by making the first one about philza minecraft when i just said that theyd mostly be techno centric lol. anyways so i had a playstation 1 (still have it) when i was younger and had the tony hawk games and this is the only song id ever let play. I didnt like any of the other ones lol</p><p>jsyk my two playlists im randomly choosing between are my weeb playlist and my normal people playlist. also i already have the lyrics chosen for the first 6 chapters because i got excited to pick lyrics and had to stop myself from doing more lol</p><p>also i dont care what canon says techno is the middle child. also i aged phil up for this (of course yknow but i decided that putting him in his ‘forties’ made him seem like an old man to his kids lol)</p><p>also ender dragon hybrid phil :)</p><p>also i started drinking about halfway through this lol sorry for the sudden quality dip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil waved to his boys, a fond smile on his face as Wilbur and Tommy waved back as they walked away. Techno had left the day before, saying something about an event on Hypixel. Phil had denied the invitation Techno offered him and sent his middle child off with a hug. Sighing softly as the boys turned around to head to the spawn portal, Phil watched them until they disappeared into the trees. </p><p>He stepped out of the doorway, closing the front door behind him as he decided to stay outside. He sat down heavily on the porch, leaning back on his hands, eyes closing as he took in the sun’s warm rays. The past week had been absolutely wonderful, all of his son’s having come home to celebrate Phil’s birthday.</p><p>Birthdays were trivial to someone as old as Phil, his true age having been lost to the years. He stopped counting not too long after reaching one hundred. He didn’t celebrate his birthday and had almost completely forgotten the date until he took the twins in. The two had bothered him about his birth date and age after their seventh birthday, wanting to throw a party for him. He’d had to dig into the recesses of his mind to remember the day but chose to lie about his age, not wanting to admit just how many hundreds of years old he was. The boys had set up some honestly awful decorations, but Phil had wrapped them in a hug when they brought in his burnt breakfast. He’d cried that day, much to the concern of Techno and Wilbur.</p><p>He was now 42 years old as far as his sons knew. He wasn’t sure when he’d end up admitting his true age to them, but he knew that Wilbur and Techno had to be getting suspicious soon at how he never seemed physically older. He was so old at this point where he shouldn’t notice the individual passing years, yet every year he could feel another ache in his bones, find another gray hair. Yet at the same time, he never mentally changed. Even if his body didn’t reflect it, he still felt several hundred years younger. </p><p>Standing from where he was sitting, Phil stretched his wings. With no hesitation, he took a small running start before launching himself into the air. He circled his forest, a smile on his face the whole time. Deciding to go out further, he went in the general direction of the world spawn. The wind whipping past his face filled him with energy, and he did a loop in the sky, letting out a loud whoop. He let himself get dangerously close to the tree line at the bottom of his loop, and he heard two distant cheers from the ground. </p><p>Grinning widely, Phil did another large swoop and heard a faint “nice one, old man!” from below. He laughed again and turned to fly over the ocean near his house, loving the salt air that hit his nose. He spread his arms as he flew and closed his eyes, pure joy taking over, feeling the same euphoria he felt when he first learned to fly all those years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>